Solamente otro 5 de noviembre
by Nelonex
Summary: A pasado un año desde la muerte de V. Miles de cambios han sucedido, Londres e Inglaterra son libres, pero Evey se siente cada vez peor.
1. Reencuentro

Había pasado un año desde la muerte de _V_. E Evey no pudo dormir esa noche.

Evey recordó lo que pasó semanas después. Anarquía era la palabra perfecta para definirlo. Durante los primeros meses no hubo nadie a cargo de Inglaterra, y eso provocó libertad y disturbios por igual.

Más tarde los ingleses se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban a un líder, pero un líder justo. Comenzaron a pedir por las calles que _V_ se presentara y fuera su presidente, pero nadie sabía que _V_ ya no estaba en este mundo.

Finalmente fueron apareciendo pequeños partidos que fueron creciendo hasta convertirse en la nueva "cabeza" de Inglaterra. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvieron las elecciones, los votos y las fiestas. Los toques de queda fueron retirados, y las cámaras y los micrófonos también. Inglaterra era libre al fin, y todo gracias a un hombre que poco a poco iba quedando en el olvido.

Durante este tiempo Evey había permanecido en las sombras, procurando que nada saliese mal. Ella había unido a esas personas para que formaran el primer partido de Inglaterra, llamado "Los anarquistas", y ella había estado presente en la mayoría de las decisiones de este grupo tan particular. Evey no quería ser de importancia, y mucho menos la nueva presidenta, pero sin embargo mandaba desde las sombras, diciendo cuales leyes poner para el beneficio de las personas y cuáles no, por el mismo motivo.

Todo el mundo era feliz, habían vivido tanto tiempo encerrados que cada noche disfrutaban y festejaban la muerte de Adam Sutler. Todo el mundo celebraba y recordada ese 5 de noviembre. Todo el mundo menos una persona.

Evey volvía una vez más a la galería de las sombras. Había vuelto ahí más veces de las que le gustaría, pero no podía evitarlo, sobre todo ese día tan especial.

Todos los días; o mejor dicho, todas las noches, había regresado a ese lugar.

A veces solo eran minutos, los necesarios para cuidar rosas de _V_ , que ahora habían quedado en su cuidado.

Otras veces para ver la televisión, tanto para ver las noticias,(ahora sin ningún rastro de falsedad,) o para ver una y otra vez la película favorita de _V_ , El conde de montecristo.

Otras veces simplemente era para sentir el olor de _V_ , que aún después de tanto tiempo seguía presente, como si hubiera estado recientemente. Pero Evey sabía que no era así.

Sin embargo esta no era ninguna de esas veces, o mejor dicho, era todas a la vez. Todos los domingos volvía allí para quedarse una noche, y recordar todo lo que podía sobre su amado. Hacía tostadas con huevos acompañadas de una taza de té, miraba su película favorita, bailaba sola con alguna canción de la _Jukebox_... Pero lo que más amaba Evey de esta tradición, eran las cartas.

Cada semana escribía en un papel sus sentimientos, tal y como su psicóloga le había recomendado. Repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que amaba a _V_ , lo mucho que lo echaba de menos y lo mucho que deseaba estar junto a él.

Cada semana, cuando escribía el último punto de su escrito de dirigía a la "Habitación prohibida", a la única que nunca entró: La habitación de _V_. Una vez llegaba a la puerta cerrada se agachaba, y colocaba la carta por debajo de la puerta.

Una vez hacía eso siempre se ponía a llorar, recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con él. A veces era solamente una lágrima traicionera, otras veces llantos enérgicos que hacían eco en las paredes de ese lugar.

Esta era una de esas veces.

Evey volvió a su habitación, la que _V_ le dio. Una vez ahí abrazó su almohada y empezó a llorar. Comenzó entonces a decir cosas sinsentido, a causa de su locura.

Sí, Evey estaba loca, y ella lo sabía.

Lo supo el día que vio a V, dos meses después de su muerte. Estaba ahí, parado, mirando la jukebox. Ella no se lo podía creer, y por primera vez en esos meses sonrió. Quiso correr y abrazarlo, pero en el momento en que dio un paso en frente este desapareció, como si solo hubiese sido un espejismo.

Después de eso buscó a algún psicólogo para ayudarla, y así fue como conoció a la Dra Rose. Esta había considerado la pérdida de V como un trauma, y que por tanto su cerebro intentaba encontrarlo desesperadamente, haciendo que imaginara que estuviese allí.

Desde esa vez pasó muchas más. Al principio Evey simplemente lo ignoraba, como había dicho su psicóloga, pero llegó un punto en el cual no pudo seguir, y comenzó a hablar con V, aunque ella sabía que había muerto.

Cuando ya lo le quedaron más lágrimas que dejar en la almohada, Evey salió de su cuarto despacio, en dirección a la sala principal. Una vez allí encendió la _jukebox_ , y puso una canción cualquiera. Se estremeció al notar que esa canción que sonaba era la misma con la cual _V_ y ella bailaron por última vez. Una lágrima apareció por su mejilla, y con ese sentimiento de amargura se dirigió al metro.

Una vez allí miró hacia la salida, que estaba algo lejos, pero aun así podía verse la claridad de la luna. Entonces se fijó en el vagón de metro que se hallaba delante de ella. Sonrió, con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, al recordar la despedida de _V_ , como él se confesó y justo después, simplemente dejó de vivir.

-¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso _V_? ¿Acaso no pensaste que no podría vivir sin ti?-Dijo Evey mirando aquél vagón.

-Lo hice para hacerte más fuerte, para que no temieras a la muerte.-La voz de _V_ resonaba en su espalda, como si de verdad estuviera allí, pero Evey sabía que no.

-Entonces lo has conseguido.-Evey volvió a la galería de las sombras sin girarse a ver a ese hombre, porque sabía que detrás de ella no había nadie, tan solo la oscuridad de encontrarse sola.

Se dirigió al pequeño invernadero casero que _V_ había preparado años atrás para sus _Violet carson_. Evey suspiró, oliendo la fragante aroma que inundaba la sala. Después de eso colocó una cuerda que había dejado ahí días antes y la colocó en el techo.

Cuando terminó de preparar la soga, oyó como las campanadas resonaban, dando las doce. Evey suspiró, y cerró los ojos.

-"Recuerden, recuerden, el cinco de noviembre. Conspiración, pólvora y traición. No veo la demora y siempre es la hora, de evocarla sin dilación".

-¿Que vas a hacer?-La voz de V seguía en sus oídos. Evey le respondió, Después de todo ¿Qué más daría si esa iba a ser la última vez que iba a estar con él?

-Voy a volver contigo.

-Ya lo estás Evey, ¿no lo ves?- Ella se giró, solo para ver que efectivamente, _V_ se encontraba delante suyo, con los brazos extendidos. No pudo evitar llorar.

-No _V_ , no estás aquí. Ahora mismo estoy hablando sola, imaginándome que tenemos esta conversación. ¡Estoy harta! Harta de no poder sonreír, harta de no poder hacer otra cosa que echarte de menos. Ya te dije que no podría vivir sin ti, y aun así preferiste morir antes que quedarte conmigo.

-Dijiste que no podrías vivir sin mí, y sin embargo has estado viviendo perfectamente.

-Te equivocas _V_. Mi cuerpo seguía con vida, pero mi corazón murió junto al tuyo. He estado aguantando hasta ahora por que Inglaterra te necesitaba, pero tú habías muerto. Tu _vendetta_ aún no se había cumplido, puesto que Londres no era libre aún. Ahora sí. Ya no me necesitan, ya puedo volver contigo.

-¿Que te hace pensar que solo soy una ilusión?- _V_ habló unos segundos después, sin saber cómo hacer entrar en razón a Evey.

-Moriste en mis brazos, te llevé al vagón del tren, accioné la palanca y vi como explotó.- las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo.- No es la primera vez que te veo y sé que no estás, _V_. No es la primera vez que deseo tocarte, pero desapareces al acto. No es la primera vez, pero será la última.- Dicho eso Evey se dirigió a la soga con determinación, con intenciones evidentes.

 _V_ entró en pánico, no sabía qué hacer. Rápidamente agarró la cuerda y la tiró al suelo, con tanta fuerza que la viga en la cual estaba atada la cuerda cayó también, dejando un rastro de polvo allí donde aterrizó.

-Si no estoy aquí, ¿cómo he hecho eso?

-No... Tú no estás aquí... yo...-Evey no podía entenderlo, ¿su locura había aumentado? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sin embargo no pudo reflexionar más, pues los fuertes brazos de su amado la abrazaron gentilmente.

-Estoy aquí Evey... soy yo.- _V_ susurró lentamente, mientras estaba atento a la reacción de su querida Evey.

-¿ _V_? ¿Eres tú?-Lentamente correspondió al abrazo, asustada y a la vez feliz de poder volver a sentirlo, de poder tocarlo de nuevo.

-Sí, soy yo.

Las piernas de Evey empezaron a temblar, y hubiese caído al suelo si no hubiese estado agarrada a él. En ese momento empezó a llorar, mientras se abrazaba a _V_ tan fuerte, que este creía que se ahogaría.

Sí, Evey lloraba, pero por primera vez las lágrimas no eran de tristeza, si no de profunda alegría. Por primera vez en más de diez meses una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mientras susurraba una y otra vez el nombre de su adorado hombre.


	2. Pensamientos

Evey se durmió en los bazos de aquel hombre que había creído muerto. Este la levantó como si no pesara nada, dispuesto a llevarla a su habitación. Antes de hacerlo giró su cabeza, para observar la viga y la cuerda tiradas en el suelo.

 _"¿En qué estabas pensando, violeta mía?"_

Por supuesto, _V_ ya había notado un comportamiento extraño en su amada, cuando había aparecido en el metro. Este pensaba que se abalanzaría a sus brazos, que lloraría y que, en general, estaría feliz. Cuando le había respondido de una manera tan tosca e impropia de ella, sin embargo, lo había entendido. Había pasado un año, un año en el que podrían haber pasado muchas cosas.

Un año que no había pasado junto a Evey.

Cuando pensó en revelarle su engaño, optó también por la posibilidad de que se enfadaría, y aunque no le agradaba, debía aceptarla. Pero eso fue antes de leer sus cartas.

Cada semana, una nueva carta aparecía en su habitación que, en realidad, jamás había abandonado. En ellas Evey escribía con tanta fervor, tanto sentimiento que _V_ creyó enamorarse de nuevo. Poco a poco _V_ fue esperando con cada vez más ansia la carta de la semana siguiente. A veces le contaba lo que había hecho durante esos siete días, otras veces que pasaba dentro del grupo de "los anarquistas" (que desde la opinión de _V_ , de anarquistas no tenían nada.) E incluso a veces soltaba alguna broma o un juego de palabras que hacía a _V_ sonreír bajo la máscara.

Pero lo que no fallaba, en ninguna de esas cartas, era un "te quiero".

Aveces era tan solo eso, dos palabras al final del escrito. Otras veces eran largos escritos con páginas llenas de halagos, de recuerdos, de sensaciones. Todas y cada una de esas cartas las atesoraba como el más preciado tesoro. Cada noche, agarraba una al azar y la releía, sonriendo con nostalgia.

Por eso, cada vez que después de entregarle la carta por debajo de la puerta y la oía llorar, tenía ganar de abrirla de golpe y abrazar a su amada.

Pero su mente era más fuerte. En su interior recordaba lo que él mismo se prometió, debía hacerla fuerte, debía protegerla.

Pero, ¿No se había equivocado ya una vez, al torturarla?

Pero tortura era la que pasaba por las noches, cuando la oía llorar en la habitación continua. Tan cerca, tan lejos...

¿Qué hubiese pasado si su paciencia no hubiese terminado hoy? ¿Acaso se hubiera quitado la vida tan solo para volver a estar con él?

Y mientras miraba a Evey, ahora tumbada en la cama, sonrió. _"Yo no me lo pensaría dos veces si hubieras muerto tú, querida mía."_

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con sumo silencio. No se dirigió a su habitación, pues se sentía demasiado despierto para ir.

Tenía ganas de gritar, de golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía ganar de llorar, porque casi la había perdido. Tenía ganas de golpearse por ser tan estúpido, y tenía ganas de reír y de abrazarla, porque volvía a estar con ella.

Pero el tenerla era solo un decir.

Cuando le contase todo lo que había estado pasando durante ese año, cuando le dijese que había estado allí, oyéndole llorar mientras él no hacía nada, se enfadaría. Ella se iría y no la volvería a ver jamás. _V_ lo sabía y, sin embargo, sonrió.

Sonrió por qué eso fue lo que pensó cuando ella se fue, el día después de haber salido de su prisión. Delgada, rapada y habiendo sido golpeada por el hombre que amaba, _V_ no esperó volverla a ver otra vez.

Pero volvió.

Volvió y esa vez sí que le enamoró, porque era otra, y a la vez era la misma. Seguía siendo torpe e infantil, pero también era madura, hermosa, sensible, inteligente...

 _V_ suspiró, mientras recordaba como también volvió allí, dos meses después de su _muerte_.

Estaba pensando que canción usaría ese día a solas en sus aposentos, admirando a la _jukebox_. El mismo sabía que era una decisión banal, puesto que se sabía todas las canciones de memoria, pero allí estaba él.

Por supuesto, no estaba preparado para verla de pié, a su derecha.

Ese día estaba preciosa, Dios, sí que lo estaba. Su cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta alta, puesto que su pelo aún no había crecido tanto; estaba mojado, como si se hubiese dado una ducha un rato antes. Vestía una camisa blanca, y unos pantalones negros demasiado ajustados para la vista de _V_ , que empezaba a imaginarse obscenidades.

Y esa sonrisa...

Era la más grande que había visto en su vida, pero se obligó a pensar que no había visto muchas, que él recordase. Pero estaba seguro de que no habría otra persona en el mundo capaz de igualarla.

Con unos dientes blancos y unos labios rojos a causa de la ducha. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y sus ojos brillaban tanto como aquella vez en los fuegos artificiales. Estaba feliz, como nunca le había visto en la vida. Y _V_ sonrió también, contagiado por la brillantez que desataba.

 _V_ tardó en reaccionar, abrumado por la belleza que, sin quererlo, desprendía su amada.

Pero al hacerlo recordó su plan, y antes que Evey dijese nada, se escondió en un punto sin luz de la habitación.

Cuando se dio cuenta por las cartas que Evey pensaba que estaba loca, supo que había sido un grave error.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Tan solo contarle la verdad, y esperar que Evey le perdonase.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió al metro, lugar donde supuestamente murió, no sin antes confesar sus sentimientos. Sentimientos que no habían cambiado, pero sí aumentado.

Y allí, de espaldas a la entrada y con los brazos en la espalda, esperó.

¿Pero que esperaba? ¿A que Evey despertase? ¿A que a el mismo se le ocurriese que decirle, o cómo? ¿A saber cómo sentirse? ¿A descubrir lo que Evey pensaría de él después de su charla? ¿Él quería tener esa charla?

 _V_ se encontró temblando y, por primera vez en muchos años, tuvo miedo.

Ni el mismo se esperó encontrarse riendo nerviosamente cuando se dio cuenta. Se quitó la máscara y suspiró. Volvió a sonreír, pensando en su amor, que dormía a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Ella era la única persona que le podría hacer llorar, o sonreír, o gritar, si tan solo se lo propusiera. Ella era la única persona que podía desestabilizar a _V,_ Y a _V,_ que siempre quería tenerlo todo bajo control, le perturbaba.

Entonces supo que cualquier decisión que Evey tomara al día siguiente, sería la correcta. Entonces supo, que nunca la dejaría de querer.

Nota de la autora: En realidad, el capítulo anterior debía ser el primero y único, pero dado a algunos comentarios pidiendo más, he decidido que ahora era un buen momento para publicar uno nuevo. Agradecerlo a mi examen de francés que tengo mañana y que aún no he empezado a estudiar.

Tengo más ideas, y aunque pensaba dejarlas para mí, puede que las publique como continuación a esta historia. Si vosotros queréis, claro.

Dicho esto, espero que os haya gustado, y que me escribáis algún comentario; ya sea para dar vuestra opinión, para decir algún error o desliz que haya tenido o para decirme como mejorar mi escritura, ya que aún tengo mucho que aprender.

Un saludo: Nelonex.


	3. Respuestas

Evey despertó con el olor de comida recién hecha, concretamente de huevos y tostadas. Se levantó perezosamente, sin recordar ni donde dormía ni cuando había quedado dormida; pero no tardó en darse cuenta de donde estaba.

Una profunda tristeza le llenó de golpe. ¿Habría sido su encuentro con _V_ tan solo un sueño? ¿Él seguía muerto, después de un año sin tener noticias suyas? Era lo más sensato, pero el olor de las tostadas de su amado no podía ser también producto de su imaginación.

Al olor se le sumó una música, suave y distante. Con un golpe de nostalgia recordó esa melodía, como la primera que oyó tocar en la _Jukebox_ , la primera noche que durmió en la misma casa que _V_.

Se vistió son prisas, alentada por la música. Tenía que averiguar si todo lo había soñado o no. Tenía que saber si se había vuelto aún más loca.

Debía saber si _V_ estaba con ella.

Cuando llegó a la sala de la _Jukebox_ , un silbido desafinado le dio la bienvenida. Venía de la cocina, donde el olor de tostadas se intensificaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Rápida como el rayo se abalanzó a la puerta, para ver que había al otro lado.

Y allí estaba, canturreando la canción que resonaba por las paredes, mientras daba la vuelta a la última tostada que quedaba. Llevaba el mismo delantal rosa que la primera vez, y como la primera vez, no llevaba guantes.

-Ah, _bonjour madmuasel_.

Evey lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Era lo primero que V le había dicho, la primera noche que había dormido ahí. Con lentitud se acercó al hombre mientras él dejaba la sartén, seguramente a punto de decir lo mismo que la primera vez que desayunaron juntos. Pero Evey no quiso escuchar nada, así que lo abrazó.

Su cabeza quedó recostada en la gran espalda de ese hombre, mientras toda su fuerza de voluntad de dirigía a sus ojos. " _No lloréis_ " les repetía una y otra vez. El ligero temblor que _V_ producía le hizo saber a Evey que lo mismo pasaba por la mente de su amado.

Cuando el abrazo terminó (e Evey deseó no haberlo terminado) se encontraron cara a cara. Evey recibió una máscara de metal, fría y sin sentimientos mientras ella ofrecía una cara humana, llena de sensaciones a flor de piel. Sin embargo, tantos meses junto a _V_ le había hecho aprender sus patrones, pequeños _tics_ que hacía dependiendo de lo que sintiera en ese momento. Sabía entonces que se encontraba nervioso, y, al igual que ella, no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Se nos enfriarán las tostadas.

-Ah, sí, por supuesto.

Evey no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla ante las palabras tan despistadas de V, que claramente no se esperaba ese comentario para nada. Ambos se sentaron juntos, y volvió a probar esas tostadas por primera vez.

Ella se las había hecho durante ese año, pero volverlas a probar, preparadas esta vez por V, eran muy distintas. Crujientes por el pan, suave por la clara y algo viscoso por la yema, estando al punto de sal, hacían a Evey temblar de placer y nostalgia, recordando también esa primera vez cuando lo probó.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de comer ese manjar producido por el Dios más exquisito de la tierra. Solo los abrió cuando hubo terminado, encontrándose la figura de _V_ mirándole expectante.

Mientras que ella ya había acabado de incluso de untar los restos del pan en el plato, dejándolo reluciente, él no había probado bocado. Solo cuando Evey hubo levantado una ceja este murmuró un " _si_ " para empezar a comer, llevando la tostada por debajo de la máscara.

Evey se enterneció al darse cuenta de la situación tan normal que estaban teniendo, tan solo desayunando juntos, como cualquier pareja normal. Y fue al pensar en la palabra " _pareja_ " que le hizo sonrojarse y apartar la mirada de _V_ , sabiendo que él le estaba viendo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, que lamió al darse cuenta de que tenía restos de yema de huevo. Miró a _V_ y se levantó, dispuesta a lavar los platos.

Cuando hubo llegado al sitio de _V_ para recoger su plato, este se levantó despacio, como si quisiese hacerse denotar.

Y por supuesto que lo consiguió. Evey abrumada por la altura que se daba cuenta tenía _V_ , no reaccionó a tiempo, viéndose envuelta en un abrazo cargado de sentimiento. _V_ tuvo que encorvarse para darle un abrazo en condiciones a Evey, quien al darse cuenta se rió y le revolvió el abrazo.

Solo cuando este dijo " _lo siento_ " las sonrisas se convirtieron en lágrimas.

Sin embargo no quiso estropear el momento, por lo que se aguantó las ganar de llorar y tan solo dejó que lágrimas silenciosas corrieran por sus mejillas. Mientras tanto cerró los ojos e inspiró el aroma de _V_ , tan intenso que le hacía daño en la nariz.

Cuando _V_ deshizo el abrazo, lo hizo lentamente, casi como si no quisiera dejar de abrazar a su dulcinea en primer lugar. _V_ suspiró pero aún tardó unos segundos en hablar.

-Cuando estés lista para hablar...

- _V_ \- cortó Evey.- sabes muy bien que el que hablarás serás tú, y que yo tan solo escucharé lo que me quieras decir. Llevo un año lista para esto, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Lo estás tú?

Evey no había querido hacerlo sonar demasiado estricto, pero lo había hecho. Para compensarlo, agarró una mano desnuda de _V_ , y tras besarla hizo que acariciara sus mejillas. _V_ volvió a suspirar, esta vez más pausadamente que la anterior, como si lo único que quisiera fuese sentir a Evey bajo su mano.

Evey notó como las yemas de los dedos rojas y llenas de ampollas y cortes se posaron en su mentón. _V_ levantó un poco su cabeza, casi como si quisiera besarla. Acercó su cara a la máscara de _guy fakes_ , y respondió. -No...

Evey tardó unos segundos en comprender que había pasado. Cuando entendió que estaba respondiendo a la pregunta que ella misma había formulado, _V_ ya se había ido de la cocina.

Se encontraba en la habitación de la _Jukebox._ De fondo sonaba la canción " _Cry me a river_ ", y mientras observaba a _V_ encorvado hacia la máquina, se preguntó cómo había sobrevivido sin él tanto tiempo.

Se acercó a él despacio, tan silenciosamente que él no se dio cuenta de su parecencia hasta que se hubo encontrado a su lado. _V_ intentó hablar, pero antes de hacerlo Evey le había besado la mejilla derecha. Luego la izquierda, luego la frente y finalmente, la punta de la nariz. Lo único que recibió Evey con aquel acto fue el tacto del frío metal en sus labios y un ligero sabor metálico en la punta de su lengua, pero en aquel preciso instante le pareció el sabor más tentador de todo Londres.

 _-Remebrer, I remember all that you said..._

-Evey...

 _V_ le cogió las muñecas con suavidad, pero ejerciendo la presión necesaria para que Evey le prestara atención. Ella le miró.

Su mirada dejó las palabras totalmente de lado. En su mirada había esperanza de poder entender lo que estaba pasando; había tristeza, pues había pasado un año apartada del amor de su vida; estaba feliz, pues ahora _V_ le tocaba ligeramente la punta de los dedos con los suyos, ahora si enguantados.

Pero por encima de todo, tenía miedo. Miedo de que _V_ se mantuviera la margen y no le explicara nada, miedo a que volviera a colocar un muro entre ella y él.

Miedo a perderle.

 _V_ volvió a suspirar, y apartando las manos de las de Evey, la cual se sintió extrañamente vacía en cuanto lo hizo. Y comenzó a hablar.

Durante más de una hora _V_ estuvo hablando. No paró ni una sola vez, y Evey no quiso interrumpirlo. Contó todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había vivido, y también todo lo que había sentido.

Cuando terminó se quedó en silencio. Se movía nervioso, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no le salieran las palabras.

- _Now, you say you're sorry..._ _For bein' so untrue..._

-Evey.

La nombrada sonrió. Por supuesto que esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba. ¿Pero cuál era esa respuesta? ¿Él quería quedarse con ella?

La verdad es que ni ella misma sabía cómo sentirse. Por un lado estaba triste, tan al recordar lo mal que lo había pasado como al entender lo mal que lo había pasado él. Estaba confusa, porque en ese momento quería abalanzarse a los brazos de su amado y al mismo tiempo reprocharle su actitud. Estaba feliz, ya que por fin él había hablado, pero esta vez, y por primera vez, con sus sentimientos.

Y mientras pensaba, se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento se había sentido enfadada o molesta por _V_ , que lo único negativo que había sentido era tristeza empática.

 _-Now you said you love me... well just to prove you do..._

 _V_ tardó unos segundos en responder. -¿...Cómo puedo probarlo?

Y Evey, con el corazón latiendo en un puño abrazó a _V._

 _-_ Ya lo has hecho.

Cuando V le devolvió el abrazo, dejó caer algunas lágrimas en el cabello de Evey, y en ese momento, ella supo que nunca le dejaría de querer.

.

.

.

Nota de la autora: Aún tengo un par de episodios pensados para este fanfic, aunque no sé si lo estropearía teniendo ya este final. Si veo que os interesa una continuación la escribiré, y si no, tan solo borraré este comentario, ya que he hecho todos los episodios como si fuesen el final precisamente por eso.

Muchas gracias por leer, y sobre todo a Kath-2H.D, por ser tan insistente. No habría publicado este capítulo si no fuese por ella.

Y sin más que añadir, me despido. Espero que mi capítulo haya aplacado vuestras expectativas, y si no, decidme en qué puedo mejorar.


	4. Cumpleaños

Se había quedado.

Eso era lo único que podía pensar _V_ en ese momento.

Evey se había quedado.

Ni siquiera se enfadó o le reprochó sus actos. Ni siquiera lloró de tristeza como él había hecho. Simplemente bailaron al son de una música que hacía tiempo se había acabado.

Eso era lo único que podía pensar _V_ , Incluso meses después de lo ocurrido. Y en esos momentos, cuando estaba tumbado en su cama, su mente tendía a divagar demasiado, llegando a determinados recuerdos que le hacían sentir de todo menos sueño.

Se levantó perezosamente, y antes de dirigirse a la ducha, dio una fugaz mirada a su cama. Siempre había sido demasiado grande, fría y solitaria; pero _V_ no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que Evey entró en su vida.

Mientras se duchaba, se permitió recordar ese sentimiento de extrema felicidad que Evey le hizo sentir meses atrás, cuando besó su mano desnuda y luego con ella trazó un camino de caricias hacia su mejilla.

 _V_ se atrevió a pensar en qué sentiría si Evey le besara las mejillas, la frente y la nariz, como hizo ese día a la máscara. Y _V_ no lo iba a negar, en aquel momento todo su ser temblaba de puro nerviosismo, como si esos besos hubieran sido en su piel.

Su rota, agrietada y fea piel.

 _V_ delineó con sus dedos su rostro, mirándose en el empañado espejo del baño. ¿Cómo podría Evey ver belleza en él? ¿Cómo podía besar sus manos con tanto sentimiento y delicadeza, viendo la piel escondida bajo sus guantes?

Terminó de ducharse y se vistió con incluso más lentitud que al despertarse, como si en el fondo no quisiese hacerlo. Lo último que se puso fue la máscara, que le devolvía una mirada vacía. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que tan frío estaba el metal, y tampoco se había fijado en esa sonrisa irónica de la máscara, que ahora le ofendía. ¿Evey veía el mismo inexpresivo rostro que él ahora tenía entre sus manos? ¿Cómo podía, entonces, mirarle con tanta ternura cada vez que sus miradas coincidían?

Con su pulgar enguantado hizo desaparecer una mancha de pintalabios que yacía en la mejilla metálica, seguramente del beso de buenas noches que ella se empeñaba en ofrecer. Incluso ahora, que se había convertido en una tonta tradición, a _V_ se le hacía extraño ver aún la marca del beso, como un memento para _V_ , para recordar que todo era real.

¿Lo haría Evey apropósito?

Se contestó afirmativamente a sí mismo, pues era algo que su amada haría. Con ese pensamiento se pudo la máscara, ahora un poco más alicaído. Antes de dirigirse a la cocina miró por última vez su escritorio. Allí se encontró con las cartas de Evey, todas puestas en un orden que tal vez solo él entendería. Avanzó hasta la mesa y agarró la misma carta que llevaba leyendo las pasadas dos semanas.

En ella Evey dejaba caer, de una forma para nada sutil, que era su cumpleaños. _V_ recordó que ese fue el primer día que la oyó llorar justo después de meter la carta por debajo de la puerta. Por ello no podía olvidar esa carta, y por ello sabía que ese día era su aniversario.

Estuvo durante mucho tiempo pensando qué regalarle. El mismo problema tuvo en navidad, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía regalarle nada, pues todo lo que era suyo era de Evey. Esta no pareció molesta, e incluso dijo que no necesitaba ningún regalo; pero él no quería que se volviese a repetir.

Sabía también por qué él no recibió nada el día de navidad. Sabía que, en el fondo, no se conocían, y eso era enteramente su culpa. Evey se molestaba en explicar todo lo que le ocurría durante el día: Con quien se llevaba bien, con quien mal, que había hecho, que había comido, alguna anécdota interesante o curiosa...

Mientras tanto _V_ tan solo escuchaba encantado, sintiendo una mezcla de envidia sana, tristeza y confusión cada vez que Evey hablaba del mundo exterior. Sentía envidia porque sabía que él no podría tener esa vida nunca, y tristeza por el mismo motivo. La confusión era el nulo entendimiento que sentía haca Evey. ¿Pudiendo tener una vida normal, por qué le escogió a él?

Y cuando llegaba su turno y Evey preguntaba algo, por estúpido e insignificante que fuese, _V_ rápidamente cambiaba de tema o lo evadía. Con el tiempo Evey había aprendido a no insistir y a darle el espacio que este necesitaba, y eso era algo que al enmascarado le agradaba y le entristecía, ya que no debería ser así.

Por eso llevaba pensando mucho tiempo en un regalo perfecto, algo que pudiera compensarla por todo lo que había tenido que aguantar. Un regalo que dijese " _lo siento_ ", y al mismo tiempo " _gracias_ ", un regalo que recordase para siempre.

Había pensado mucho en un regalo que tuviera todas esas cualidades. Creyó haberlo encontrado, pero no estaba seguro de si a ella le gustaría. Lo que si sabía con seguridad, era que a él le costaría mucho dar ese paso, y que su relación, para bien o para mal, iba a cambiar drásticamente esa noche.

Se tocó la máscara, como si temiera que hubiera desaparecido, y salió en dirección a la cocina. Como cada día laboral, Evey había salido ya hacia su trabajo. _V_ pensó en todo lo que había cambiado su querida Evey, mientras suspiraba, sabiendo lo enamorado que parecía estar con ese gesto.

En la cocina estaba, como siempre, su desayuno. En la encimera se encontraba un plato de tostadas. No había huevo, en su lugar se hallaba la mermelada favorita de su dulcinea, junto a un vaso de zumo.

 _V_ prefería los huevos con tostadas junto una agradable taza de té, pero saber que su amada se había tomado el poco tiempo que tenía, tan solo para hacerle el desayuno, le hacían ser capaz de comer veneno como si se tratase de la mejor comida que hubiese probado nunca.

Agarró el plato y quitó la pequeña nota que Evey siempre dejaba. A veces tenía pequeñas notas como "te quiero" o "te estoy echando de menos". Otras veces eran recordatorios: "volveré sobre las 15:30" o "Hoy llegaré tarde, tendrás que hacer tú la cena. Lo siento". Y otras veces, como esta, lo único que había era un corazón.

 _V_ sonrió y guardó la nota en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina. Lo pondrá después a buen recaudo, en su habitación, junto a todas las otras notas. Seguramente Evey pensaba que las tiraba, pero él se veía incapaz de hacerlo; no cuando todas esas notas eran tan solo para él, un pequeño tesoro que guardaría para siempre.

Cuando hubo terminado de desayunar, lavó los platos y fue a la biblioteca, en busca de algún libro para distraerse. Media hora después se dio por vencido tras el quinto libro. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, todas relacionadas con cierta rubia que le había robado en corazón.

No quería y al mismo tiempo anhelaba que la hora llegase. Su corazón mantenía la esperanza de que Evey le gustase su regalo, y su cerebro se encargaba de recordarle que eso era imposible. Suspiro tras suspiro, vio como el reloj iba cada vez más despacio. Se quitó la máscara para masajear el puente de su nariz y se obligó a relajarse.

…

-¿ _V_?

El hombre se sobresaltó al oír su nombre en boca de Evey. ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? Como pudo se colocó la máscara y se deslizó hacia la entrada, donde se encontraban siempre que volvía del trabajo.

Llevaba una americana negra que contrastaba con su blusa blanca, su pelo estaba recogido con un moño alto e iba ligeramente maquillada. Su falda llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y las medias que adornaban sus piernas desconcertaban a _V._

Evey se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó. Este dio un respingo, pues aún se hallaba absorto pensando en las piernas de esa mujer. Rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos y le devolvió el abrazo a su amada.

Evey deshizo su abrazo fue a besar a _V_ , tal y cómo hacía siempre, pero sin embargo esta vez _V_ se apartó con suavidad.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Te has acordado. -Evey sonrió son ternura, mientras que _V_ Arqueaba una ceja tapada por la máscara.

-Por supuesto que sí, violeta mía. Un caballero es quien recuerda siempre el cumpleaños de su dama, mas nunca su edad.

Esa vez Evey no pudo evitar reír. Aquella risa era como música para los oídos de _V_ , quien se permitió disfrutar de ella por un momento.

Cuando hubo terminado, _V_ volvió a ponerse nervioso. Suspiró silenciosamente y habló. Era ahora o nunca.

-Déjame darte tu regalo.

Evey pareció sorprendida. -No hacía falta, _V_.

-Por supuesto que sí, dulcinea mía.

Evey no protestó, pues se encontraba demasiado confundida.

-Extiende los brazos y cierra los ojos.

Así lo hizo, aunque para asegurarse _V_ le hizo bajar la cabeza.

El momento había llegado. Su corazón latía tan rápido como la primera vez que se sintió libre, en el incendio; pero esta vez miles de dudas atravesaban al hombre como puñaladas. Sin embargo ya no podía dar marcha atrás, " _es ahora o nunca_ ", se repitió.

Así que mientras posaba un beso en la cabeza de su enamorada, dejó su máscara en las manos extendidas de la chica.

.

.

.

Nota de la autora: Penúltimo capítulo de estos dos. La verdad es que no sabía si seguir, pero me ha apetecido publicarlo. Tengo el último preparado para ser enviado, y con eso finalizará la historia. Aunque si no os gusta, siempre podréis verlo como un " _pots-fina_ l" de los tres primeros episodios.


	5. Sorpresa

Evey tuvo la sensación de que alguien le besaba la cabeza. Pero enseguida desechó esa idea, pues el único que podría haberlo hecho era _V_ , quien tenía sus labios tapados por su máscara.

Extrañada como estaba no se dio cuenta de que algo duro y frío había aterrizado en las palmas extendidas de sus manos. Cuando lo hubo hecho, tuvo la tentación de palparlo para averiguar que era. Era su regalo después de todo, ¿no? Entonces podía hacerlo. Pero antes algo la detuvo abruptamente.

- _Amor animi arbitrio sumitur non ponitur..._

Evey no tenía ni idea de que significaba, pero eso no le importó. Lo que sí que importó fue el susurro con el que _V_ lo había dicho, tan cerca de su oreja que pudo notar el aliento cálido del hombre y la profundidad de su voz. Sonaba extrañamente bien, sin un usual toque metálico, y Evey no pudo evitar suspirar entrecortadamente.

-Puedes abrir los ojos.

Tardó más de lo que le gustaría admitir en procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y aunque ya sospechaba qué se encontraba en sus manos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

En sus manos se hallaba la máscara de _V_ , la misma que ella quiso desprender del rostro del hombre hacía más de un año. El hombre que ahora la miraba sin máscara que le cubriera.

Hizo un ademán de levantar la vista, pero rápidamente bajó de nuevo la mirada. ¿Tenía permitido mirarle? ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Su regalo era la máscara, o algo mucho más profundo?

-Dulcinea mía...

 _V_ cogió el mentón de la chica con sumo cuidado, y Evey se dio cuenta de que no llevaba guantes. No pudo evitar gemir de sorpresa al oír de nuevo esa voz y notar esas manos de nuevo.

Evey no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir ni que pensar. Sin embargo una duda no le paraba de rondar por la cabeza, y la quiso expresar con palabras.

-¿No dijiste una vez que el... -Se paró en seco al notar como las dos manos de _V_ acariciaban su rostro sin prisa alguna, y cerró los ojos para sentirlo más. Por un momento olvidó lo que estaba diciendo, y tan solo disfrutó del tacto de _V_ en su piel, rostro y labios.

-¿No dije qué, querida?

Evey dio un respingo al sentir esa voz tan cerca de sus labios. Intuía que si tan solo movía la cabeza un poco sería capaz de rozar los labios de _V_ , pero se contuvo. En su lugar hizo un esfuerzo para ignorar las caricias del hombre, y aún con los ojos cerrados intentó recordar que había dicho.

-¿No dijiste una vez... que el rostro bajo la máscara no te representaba?

-Y así es, _mea delicae,_ por eso te doy mi máscara. Te doy mi verdadero rostro, te doy todo lo que soy.

Evey se dio cuenta entonces que sonreía bobamente gracias a esas palabras. Quiso hablar, quiso hacerle saber a su amado lo que sentía, pero él parecía tener un discurso preparado y ella no era nadie para interrumpirlo.

-Ese día en las vías del metro te dije que no habría más mentidas, pero nunca te conté nada sobre mí, hasta ahora tan solo te he apartado de mi mientras tú me lo contabas todo. Al principio me decía que lo hacía por ti, pero me mentía; tenía miedo, querida, miedo de que te apartaras de mi como hiciste antes. Tenía miedo de que, al ver como soy de verdad, huyeses. Tenía miedo de despertarme un día y no ver las muestras de amor que me dejas por todo mí...nuestro hogar, como un recuerdo de que eres real, y de que me amas.

Evey tuvo que esforzarse en sobremanera para no llorar por las palabras que había dicho _V_. Era tan tierno que se moría de ganas de demostrarle sus sentimientos también; quería hacerle entender que no tenía nada que temer. ¿Pero cómo?

-Por favor, abre los ojos, Evey.

Evey se sorprendió al ser llamada por su nombre, ya que siempre era llamada por apodos. Eso le hizo saber que _V_ estaba siendo sincero, de manera que no puso objeción a lo dicho.

Abrió los ojos y dejó que las manos de _V_ guiaran su rostro. Poco a poco dejó de ver el pecho del hombre para ver su cuello, y luego su cara.

 _V_ tenía el rostro magullado, lleno de cicatrices. Estaba completamente rojo, como sus manos, y el puente de su nariz era irregular, como si se lo hubiese roto demasiadas veces. Sus oscuros ojos miraban a Evey casi con miedo, como si este temiera que se evaporara de la nada.

A Evey le temblaban las manos cuando lo vio, y no pudo apartar la mirada. Por fin veía al hombre detrás de la idea, un hombre con sus debilidades, con sus miedos y ambiciones. Podía notar como la mano de _V_ , posada en su barbilla, también temblaba, expectante por una respuesta.

Con una mano agarraba la máscara, pero la otra avanzaba hasta el rostro de su amado. Este, asustado, se apartó un poco, pero Evey no desistió. Finalmente _V_ se dejó tocar, y Evey pudo acariciarlo.

-¿Te... duele?

-¡No! Quiero decir, no, aun así...

Ver a _V_ sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas era tan extraño como tierno, y Evey no pudo evitar reír, muerta de nervios. Se acercó más a _V_ , mirándole con ojos centelleantes.

-Me alegro.

Evey delineó su rostro con una mano. Acarició su nariz y sus orejas, tocó sus mejillas y pasó la yema de su dedo por sus labios. _V_ temblaba a cada toque, pero no dijo nada, como si temiera que al abrir la boca la magia pudiera desaparecer.

-Eres hermoso.

Ella sabía que _V_ no estaría de acuerdo con tal afirmación, pero también sabía que estaba demasiado ocupado manteniendo la compostura como para rebuscar una respuesta refinada. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de lo bien que conocía al hombre que ahora ya podía apreciar en plenitud, que había roto sus barreras por y para ella y que, con la cara magullada o sin ella, seguía siendo el hombre más tierno, seductor y amable que había tenido el placer de conocer.

-¿Sabes, _V_? me gustas mucho más así. -Sin dejar de acariciarlo, habló con un susurro. Su voz sonó algo más grave y baja de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero pareció dar un efecto positivo en él, ya que juró oírlo ronronear.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

-Por qué estos labios son mucho más suaves que los de metal. -Dijo acariciándolos. -Y estoy segura de que sabrán mejor...

 _V_ se paralizó por un segundo, y Evey supuso que se estaría preguntado si habría oído bien. Ella aprovechó para acercase unos centímetros y besar aquellos labios que le llamaban a susurros.

Cuando _V_ salió del Shock, profundizó el beso y abrazó a Evey, quien se sentía protegida en los brazos de aquel hombre al que amaba con locura. Se oyó un ruido sordo que ninguno de los dos se molestó en escuchar, demasiado absortos en el cuerpo del otro.

Lo que se había caído, era la máscara de _V_.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Nota de la autora:_ La frase en latín significa: _Elegimos amar, pero no podemos elegir cuando dejar de amar_. Esta frase le encaja a _V_ , (a mi parecer) porque a pesar de todas las cosas malas que podrían haber pasado entre ellos dos, sigue adelante, para tener la oportunidad de poseer un futuro mejor.

La última frase, es tanto metafórica como literal. En esa escena la máscara de _V_ resbala de la mano de Evey, pero no hablamos solo de esa máscara. La verdadera máscara de _V_ , que le obligaba a esconder su verdadero ser también cae cuando Evey le besa, ya que entiende que siempre podrá contar con ella. Tal vez no lo debería hacer explicado y en su lugar tendría que haber dejado que lo descubrierais vosotros, pero qué se le va a hacer.

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta este (ya sí) último episodio.


End file.
